


Materialistic

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [9]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who can afford to be materialistic in the middle of the Rebellion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Materialistic

**Author's Note:**

> 9th in series of short-shorts.

It was hard to have very many personal belongings when one was a pilot for the Rebellion. They had little personal space when on a base or a ship, and there was little in the way of storage space in their fighters. Most had one or two decently sized bags to store their clothing, toiletries, and a few remembrances. If they were lucky those things didn’t get lost during an attack or the move to a new base.

Wedge had a few things, like a holo of his parents, that traveled everywhere with him just to prevent it from being lost. When Hobbie defected with the mutiny on the Rand Ecliptic he had been able to bring all of his personal effects from the Academy, but that didn’t amount to much as it was only what the Academy had allowed for him. It was the same for Tycho, and the few things he kept were all that he had left of his family too.

It was a similar story for many of the pilots who had left another life behind them; quick escapes, changing one’s identity or defecting didn’t give them much time to pack more than what could be carried in an unobtrusive bag, if they could take anything at all. Some joined the Rebellion with nothing more than what they wore and whatever happened to be in their pockets at the time. Having nothing, or very little, made them hold onto what things they did manage to save, but also to not put too much importance in a lot of the small possessions that passed from hand to hand several times; money and trinkets from the worlds they stayed on so briefly.

It wasn’t uncommon to have a favorite shirt or a good pair of boots, and a decent knife or blaster often became part of a pilot’s personal stash of goods, but they didn’t spend a lot of time gathering the things that civilians might have been collecting for homes and future. There was no reason to buy furniture for a room in a base that might be home for only a few months, especially when those rooms came furnished with the basics in crates and ejector seats and the pilot spent more time in their cockpit than their bed.

It was also hard to have something special when there were such good odds for it being lost; Wes had once carried the quilt his grandmother had made for him from base to base until it was lost when the shuttle carrying non-essential items was destroyed in an attack. He hadn’t brought anything with that he couldn’t afford to lose since then, even though he had been offered another quilt by his aunt.

They were nomads and Rebel nomads could not afford to be materialistic like the planet-bound Imperials. So they held onto more important things than trinkets; each other and their cause.


End file.
